The present invention relates generally to clasps for ornamental items, such as watch bands, bracelets, necklaces and like articles, and pertains more specifically to a clasp wherein no spring biasing means nor snugly fitting members are employed; rather, magnetic attraction is used. The invention could also relate to clasps or buckles for belts, harnesses, or other apparatus employing straps to be releasably joined. The invention will be described in the context of a watch band.
Generally, this invention may be used with a leather strap, a mesh band, or a band made of multiple links joined on pivot axes that are substantially parallel to the width of the band, thereby providing flexibility to allow the band to wrap around the wrist of the wearer and also providing adjustability by the adding or the removing of links.
Many clasps for ornamental items rely on spring tension or compression or on the compressive elasticity of elements that fit snugly together either to retain the principal latch mechanism or to retain a cosmetic cover that hides the workings of the latch mechanism. With time and repeated use, many such clasps fail because of wear or permanent deformation of the spring means. Although some clasps continue to function, they may become a nuisance because of the failure of the cosmetic cover to stay in place owing to wear or permanent deformation of their retaining means.